There are currently various efforts ongoing in relation to advertising in mobile communication systems. For an advertiser it is advantageous to be able to follow up user response to the advertising content provided to the users, i.e. behaviour of the recipients after they have received some advertising content. One way to follow up the user response to digital advertising content is to track clickbacks on advertisement banners, tags or the like. This is commonly used in Internet advertising systems. Sometimes people however forward advertisements they received in a message (be it email, SMS, MMS, or some other message) to someone else. For this reason simple follow up of clickbacks results in that the advertiser may not know from where the user received the advertisement and therefore may not be able to optimally use the clickback information in adjustment user segmentation. That is, the advertiser may not know identity of the original recipient of the advertisement. As Internet is based on anonymity it is difficult to solve this problem in Internet environment. In mobile communication networks the network operator knows identities of the users whereby new opportunities arise for solving this problem.
In other words, in a mobile advertising system the network operators (possibly acting as an advertisement aggregator) have the added benefit that they know identities of individual users receiving the advertising content. Hence, the advertising content delivered to a particular recipient can be tracked, user reaction to it can be logged as well as the eventual forwarding of such content to other users can be monitored and acted upon. In currently known systems such tracking is based on maintaining mappings between recipients of certain content and the actual content. This type of tracking may be referred to as Superdistribution. For example OMA (Open Mobile Alliance) DRM 2 (Digital Rights Management) defines a complex set of tokens to be used for maintaining such mappings, which can then be used for tracking whether certain recipient of content forwards the content to someone else. Also other systems that are based on maintaining similar mappings exist.